Of Lego Movies And Valentines
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: Germany is taking Italy to see the 'Lego Movie' with America and Britain. Will the four nations end up together in the end? Stupid title, stupid summary. GerIta and UsUk. FIRST ATTEMPT AT YAOI! Please be nice. Happy late Valentines Day!


**singing** _Everything is awesome,_

_Everything is cool when we're part of a team!_

_Everything is awesome,_

_When we're living our dream!_

Axis and Allies; **walk into my room while I'm singing**

Germany; Uh... Sarah?

**stops singing** Ahh! Can you guys not startle me like that!?

China; Sorry.

Britain; What was that you were singing just now?

Oh. It's called 'Everything Is Awesome' from the new Lego Movie I just came back from seeing. I LOVED IT! And actually, I came up with this when the movie was over. This is sort of a late Valentines Day story.

Canada; Interesting.

This is my fist attempt at yaoi. So if I fail at this, please don't kill me.

America; Well anyway, Sarah doesn't own us or Hetalia or the 'Lego Movie'. Hetalia belongs to it's respectful; owner and the 'Lego Movie' belongs to Warner Bros. Pictures, which she also doesn't own.

Yep! I only own this story. And also, this contains spoilers for the 'Lego Movie'.

Italy; Please enjoy!

.~.~.~

_**Of Lego Movies and Valentines**_

"I'm so excited!" Italy said excitedly.

"Dude, this is so going to be awesome!" America added in.

Britain shook his head in slight irritation at the American who he secretly had fallen in love with.

Germany, who was up in the front seat driving toward the movie theater, was thinking about wanting to get this over with.

"Refresh my memory." the German nation sighed, "_Why _did I agree to come see this?"

"I believe you said something about it earlier this morning to Italy." the blond American spoke up.

"You said that you'd take me to see the new 'Lego Movie' with Britain and America." the auburn haired nation reminded.

"Oh yeah."

_**Flashback:**_

"Germany!" the Northern Italian called to his German counterpart.

Looking up at him, the blonde questioned "What is it Italy? Did you need something?"

Italy beamed at him. "I saw an ad for the new 'Lego Movie' that's in theaters right now! Can we see it, please? America and Britain are going too."

"Well..." Germany began debating to himself weather or not he wanted to go. It's not that he didn't want to be with the Italian. In fact, lately he had begun to feel something toward the cheerful nation. It's just that he really wasn't interested in seeing a movie, especially one based off of something like legos.

But looking at a nearby calender, he saw the date. February 14, Valentines Day.

'I might as well.' Turning his blue eyes back to the Italian he had fallen for, he gave him his answer.

"Alright. I'll see this movie with you."

"Yay! Thank you Germany!" Italy cheered as he hugged Germany, whose heart skipped a beat.

"Alright, alright. Let's get America and Britain and we'll go to the theater." The two walked to the car and soon the two were off to pick up the 2 blonde countries.

_**End of flashback:**_

After finally arriving at the theater and parking, the four countries walked into the building and got their tickets. After buying some popcorn and drinks, they walked to the part of the theater where the desired movie was going to be showed.

"America?" Britain called to America absurdly.

Turning to the man who had spoken, the blonde turned to face the shorter man. "Yeah Britain?"

Trying not to look in the blue eyes that were staring at him, Britain said, "C-can I talk to you for a minute?"

Curious about what he wanted to tell him, America agreed and followed him to a barren, deserted corridor.

'What did you want to tell me Britain?" America asked a little hesitant. America, for a long time, had fallen head over heels for the Englishman but was to afraid to tell him out of fear of rejection.

Britain glanced at the floor and started to fidget ."W-well, you know how it's valentines day?" the British man stuttered. Instantly, America knew something was on his mind because Britain pretty much _never _stutters.

"Y-yeah."

"So, I wanted to tell you something." Britain continued, finally lifting his emerald green eyes to look into the American's blue ones. Usually, this would be the part where he'd chicken out. But today, he would finally confess.

America's eyes flashed with curiosity and something that looked like... hope? "And what do you want to tell me?"

Instead of answering, the Englishman stepped forward, reached up, grasped the back of America's head before pulling down so that their foreheads touched. America's eyes widened ever-so-slightly.

"I think it'd be best if I showed you." the shorter blonde whispered. Then he his lips met America's in a shy kiss.

America's eyes widened even more, but closed them a second later, returning the kiss. The American nation's arms wrapped around the shorter man's waist while Britain's own arms worked their way around the other man's neck. Soon, they separated and looked at the other smiling.

"Britain?"

"Yes?"

"I- I love you."

Britain's smile widened. "So do I."

"Happy Valentines Day Britain."

"Happy valentines day to you too, love. We'd better hurry to our seats, the movie should be starting in a minute."

The two blonde countries broke their loving embrace and walked to where the German and Italian were sitting, holding hands the whole way.

_**Meanwhile with Germany and Italy:**_

Germany checked his watch. 1:53.

"Scheiße _(shit)_. Where are those two? The movie will start in 2 minutes." ***1**

Looking around, Italy whispered to his secret crush, "There they are!"

America and Britain came and took their seats. Britain sat next to Italy, with America sitting beside his new boyfriend.

"Sorry about that." Britain said. "I needed to talk to America about something."

It was then the German and Italian noticed the two other nation's interlocked hands. Italy smiled widely but didn't say anything. Germany gave a hint of a smile, glad to see his two fellow nations were** finally **together, but at the same time, wishing he could do the same with the Northern Italian next to him.

But his attention returned to the movie screen when the lights went out ad the movie started.

It was only 5 minutes into the movie and Germany started to find it interesting. Sure the song in the beginning was a little weird but it was also found it amusing at the same time. Looking over at Italy, he saw that he was enjoying himself.

He laughed in the middle of the movie when Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Lando made a cameo when Emmet, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius , Benny, Batman and Uni-Kitty were stranded in the middle of the ocean with Metal Beard. In fact, he laughed at all of the right times.

When the part came when Vitruvius was killed by Lord Business, Italy grasped Germany's hand. Looking at said Italian, the German saw a few tears fall down Italy's face. But everyone laughed again when Vitruvius' ghost showed up in front of a trapped Emmet and said 'Woooo'.

Only a minute later, Emmet, after saying 'see you later alligator' to Wyldstyle, who revealed her real name was Lucy, sacrificed himself to save the lego world by falling off the edge of the universe. That was when Germany felt the grip on his hand tighten and felt Italy bury his face in his shoulder.

Although some-what surprised, Germany released Italy's hand before wrapping his arm around the Italian.

However, when the movie's ending drew closer, and Emmet, who was revived in a story to long for the author of this fanfic to explain ***2**, helped Lord Business have a change of heart and saved the world, Italy was once again his happy self. And after seeing Emmet and Lucy got together at the end, Germany smiled.

When the movie ended and the movie's credits started rolling with the song that played at the beginning of the movie, 'Everything Is Awesome', playing in the background, the four nations exited the theater and returned to where they had parked and drove to where America and Britain were staying and dropped the blonde countries off before the Blonde and Auburn haired nations drove home themselves, Italy humming 'Everything Is Awesome' the whole way.

After entering the house and closing the door behind them, Italy began ranting on about how great the movie was.

"And I loved it when Emmet and Lucy got together." Italy concluded.

That was when Germany looked at Italy. The German nation suddenly stepped forward so that he stood directly in front of the Italian.

Italy looked up at Germany. Germany's eyes widened when he saw that Italy's eyes were open, revealing a pair of beautiful, sparkling amber orbs.

"Germany?"

"Italy, there's something you must know."

Italy's face changed from surprise to one of confusion. "If it's about how it's Valentines Day, I already know."

"It's not that." Germany instantly responded.

The smaller man's confusion only grew. "What is it?"

'It's now or never.' Germany thought.

"Italy... Ich liebe dich. I love you."

Italy's eyes widened until he thought they would pop out of their eye sockets before beaming and tackling the German into a tight hug.

"Ti amo Germany!"

Now it was Germany's turn to smile. Pulling back to look at Italy's amber eyes with his own light blue eyes, Germany snaked his arms around the Italian country's waist, leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Italy's lips which Italy instantly returned while his own arms worked their way around the German's neck.

After a moment, the two pulled apart for a minute.

"I love you Italy. Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day Germany. I love you too."

One thought came to Germany. 'Maybe seeing that movie wasn't so bad.'

Their lips once again connected as they shared another kiss.

.~.~.~

Oh. My. Gosh. Did I seriously just write my first ever yaoi!?

China; You just did aru.

Wow. I can't believe what I just wrote. Oh well, it as a lot of fun to write. I just hope it turned out okay.

Japan; I think it turned out fine.

Thanks Japan. Well, anyway, I hope you liked this. I know the characters might be a little OOC, but I tried. If I failed at the yaoi part or at the story as a whole, **hides behind Russia** please don't kill me. So if you want to leave a review, please be nice.

Italy; Happy late Valentines Day everyone. Ciao! _(bye)_

Germany; Freilos. (_bye)_

America; See ya!

**still hiding behind Russia** Please R&R and I'll see you all next time! **starts singing 'Everything Is Awesome'**.

PS, Here's a link to some bloopers from the movie if you want to see them! www. /watch?v= WTP9U0oDDKg (remove spaces)

.~.~.~

***1**; 2 minutes from 11:53 would be 11:55. 11:55 was the actual time the showing of the 'Lego Movie' I saw was at.

***2**; No really. It's a long and complicated story for me to explain.


End file.
